Capture Me!
by PikaSonic
Summary: Ash and Kellyn meet in the Unova region and Kellyn falls for Ash so he decides to use his capture styler on him. What will happen? Aerialshipping AshxKellyn One-shot.


_**Capture Me!**_

**A/N: This is a Pokemon Aerialshipping (Kellyn x Ash) one shot fanfic. If you don't know who Kellyn is, he's the cute boy from the game Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia and from the Pokemon DP Battle Dimension two-parter Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu. If you don't know who Ash is then you have obviously never watched the Pokemon anime before. I must point out that Ash is smoking hot! Note that this takes place in the Unova region. If I get a lot of reviews I might make this a chaptered fic or a sequel. Maybe.**

**Warnings: I should tell you now that this story contains yaoi, which means boy on boy love and sex. If you don't like it, don't read it. There is a reason web browsers have back buttons. (Hint: To back out of stuff you don't like!) This also contains trace amounts of smut but is generally romantic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters associated with it. They are owned by Nintendo. If I did own Pokemon, Ash would be engaged in many love scenes with many hot boys like him! Especially with Kellyn, who is also really hot! ;) Kellyn would also be in more episodes. That is all.**

**Ages:**

**Ash - 15 (Based on counting up from 10 each region Ash has been to up until Unova.)**

**Kellyn - 13 (Actual age unknown but chose 13 to make him younger but not too young.)**

_Kellyn's POV:_

I was walking through a beautiful forest in the Unova region. It was a pretty sight. I came here on vacation since being a Top Ranger can be pretty exhausting. I love to go around and walk since it helps me relax. I had my capture styler with me in case I ran into any trouble or found any Pokemon in trouble. Speaking of Pokemon, there were a lot of wild Pokemon that I have never seen before. It was nice to see those breathtaking views. Then I felt a little sad, I felt like something was missing. I wished I had someone to share my wonderful experiences with. I walked a little deeper into the woods until I found a clearing. No Pokemon or a lot of plants just an enclosed empty area. It was here that I saw him. He looked like a regular old trainer, but he was the hottest boy I ever laid eyes on. I couldn't stop staring at him. I felt like I was in a trance. It seemed like he was looking at me too. Maybe he liked me too. But the situation was too awkward. 'Maybe I could use my capture styler on him in case he doesn't like me back. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the rejection and just have a one-night stand with him.' I thought. I normally don't think this way, but since there aren't a lot of gay people around and I don't know anyone here it might be worth the risk.

_Ash's POV_

I decided to take a walk through the woods to clear my head. I just lost a battle against Trip again and I hate to lose. It was a Saturday and Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu were still sleeping in so I decided to sneak out so I could be by myself. I walked deeper into the forest and ended up in a clearing, when I saw the cutest boy I had ever laid eyes on. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked like a Pokemon Ranger. He also has amazing legs! I wanted him to use his capture styler to capture me! Oh my Arceus! Is he staring at me too? Is he into guys like me? I hope so because his presence is making me really hot! I just hope he doesn't reject me. Wait, he's probably not from around here. So if I asked him to help me take the edge off and rejected me I wouldn't see him again so it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I should say something? "Hey, I...I'm Ash", was all that came out of my mouth.

_Kellyn's POV_

Hearing the sexiest voice I've ever heard in my life broke my trance and my thoughts. 'Ash, what an amazing name!' I thought. "Hey, the name's Kellyn!", I said trying to mask the awkwardness. "Nice to meet you, Kellyn. So, what are you doing around these parts?", asked Ash. "Well, I'm here on vacation from my Ranger duties. Being a Ranger can really take a lot out of a guy. How about you?" "Yeah, I know what you mean, it can be hard on a trainer like me too. I'm here to enter the Unova leauge!". Ash said that with quite a bit of excitement. He must really love being a trainer. "That's great! I'm sure you are a great trainer!", I said as I came closer putting my hand on beautiful raven head's shoulder. My touch seemed to make him speechless but he didn't move or protest. I decided it was now or never, I couldn't bare the thought of rejection so without saying anything more I stepped back and reached for my styler and aimed it at Ash.

_Ash's POV_

Everything about Kellyn was driving me wild during our small talk. And when he touched my shoulder I started to get really horny. I wanted Kellyn to capture me, to take me, to make me his. I know I just met him but I couldn't help myself. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I was always too focused on my Pokemon journey to think about such things. Just then I got my wish. Before I knew it I heard Kellyn yell, "Capture On!", and suddenly I saw the spinning styler top spinning around me. "Vatonage!", he yelled again. He must of been a Top Ranger since he yelled Vatonage. Only Top Rangers could use a Vatonage styler after all. The next thing I knew, I was captured and Kellyn came closer to me, really close to the point where our noses were almost touching and he put his hands on both of my shoulders. I felt like I was under Kellyn's control and I loved every minute of it. "Capture complete", the brunette beauty said in a now seductive voice and then he kissed me. The kiss was amazing. It was my first kiss and I never felt anything like it. His soft lips caressed mine so softly. I then returned the kiss and we made out for what seemed like forever.

_Kellyn's POV_

When I kissed Ash it felt as though every nerve in my body was sending me pleasure. His lips tasted so good. It was everything I hoped it would be. He returned the kiss. He was inexperienced but I loved it just the same. The kisses got deeper and I decided to take it further and pressed my tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. Since I captured him he opened his mouth right away and I explored his moist cavern and he mine. We made out for what seemed like forever and then we broke apart for air. We both panted hard and his eyes were filled with lust just like mine were. I began to strip his clothes off and I told him to strip off mine. Soon we were both naked and we started to make out again. I broke the kiss and I began to kiss his neck and trailed down to his chest and started to lick and tweak his nipples.

_Ash's POV_

When Kellyn was licking and tweaking my nipples my member began to get harder, it felt so amazing. I moaned with every lick. I wanted him to suck me now but I couldn't tell him because the effects of the capture styler made me submissive. I didn't mind though. I've always been the submissive type and I wanted to be captured. He then kissed and licked lower and lower. I reached down and ran my fingers through Kellyn's hair, encouraging me to go closer and closer to my 7inch member. I wanted it so bad. And then, the brunette finally reached his destination and I knew it because it felt so amazing that I moaned louder than I ever have before. I continued to run my hands through his hair as he bobbed his head up and down on my cock. "Kellyn, oh Kellyn! This feels so good!", I moaned. I jacked off a lot but there was no comparison to the feeling of Kellyn's mouth and tongue on my cock. I felt like I was getting closer.

_Kellyn's POV_

I never gave any boy a blowjob before so I wasn't sure how good I would be. But from the way the raven haired boy below me was moaning I must of been doing a good job. So I kept it up. I could taste his precum and it was so sweet. Every part of him tasted amazing. I wanted Ash to cum so badly. I kept swirling my tongue around his head and shaft and kneaded his balls with my hand causing Ash to moan more and more. He seemed to be getting close. "Oh Kellyn, suck me harder! Make me cum!" I started rubbing his thigh with my free hand encouraging him to cum. I then heard him say, "Kellyn! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum...Ahhh!" and I felt his cum hit my mouth with wave after wave. It tasted just like I imagined it. I swallowed the sweet nectar greedily. When I was done I took his cock out of my mouth and was surprised to see he was still hard.

_Ash's POV_

"Wow! That was amazing!", I said panting. "Ash, you are amazing. I want to take you now.", Kellyn said. "Oh Kellyn! I want you so bad!", I replied! "I want you too Ash. Now, suck my fingers." I did as he told me and he put 3 fingers into my mouth. I got them nice and wet and he removed them, turned me to my side and started putting them one by one into my ass. "Ahh...", I moaned. It was a little painful at first but having his fingers up my ass felt so good that I couldn't wait to have his member in their place. "Are you ok?", Kellyn asked with concern in response to my moans. He is so sweet! "Yes, hurry Kellyn! I need you now!"

_Kellyn's POV_

I couldn't resist that call and Ash felt loose enough so I pulled my fingers out and then I spit on my 6inch member and rubbed my saliva all over it. Then I rolled the raven haired teen on his back and lifted his legs over my shoulders and pressed my cock at his entrance. I paused for a minute and said, "Are you sure you want this, my love? I'll stop if you don't.". "Yes Kellyn! Do it now!", he almost screamed. So I started to slowly push my member in and I felt the tightness all around it. It was the best feeling in the universe! "Oh my Arceus! Ash!", the feeling was so I great I couldn't help but moan that out loud. "Ah...Ah...Ah...", the boy below me moaned in pain. He was so tight. I pushed in as far as I would go and stopped for a minute. "Ash, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?", I asked worriedly. "Kellyn, please. Don't stop.". I reluctantly pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in at a faster speed and suddenly I heard "Ohhh!", from Ash. This time it sounded like a moan of pleasure and I felt like I hit the right spot. So I continued and started to slowly pick up the pace. The feeling was amazing, I kept moaning Ash's name. It felt like we were two separate people who only just met before but now I felt we were one whole complete person. I no longer felt empty and it only took this one moment.

_Ash's POV_

No sooner than when Kellyn entered me the pain I felt at first was suddenly washed away with pure pleasure! It felt even better that when he sucked my cock earlier. I was moaning Kellyn's name so loudly it could have awoken the dead! "Oh Kellyn! Faster! Harder! Oh Kellyn!" "Ash Ash Ash! Ohhh!" We were both moaning loudly actually. He thrusted faster and harder as I asked and it felt better and better. He leaned down and kissed me hard again while tweaking my nipples. I felt like I was overflowing with pleasure! Soon I moaned, "Kellyn! My love! I'm cumming again! Ahhh!" and then I shot several waves of cum all over the two of us. The reaction must have been too much for Kellyn because no sooner after I came he moaned, "Ash! Oh Ash! I'm cumming too! Ahhhh!", and then I felt his cum flow through my ass. It felt strange at first but it wasn't too bad. We were both panting and he just laid on top of me for a while kissing me a couple times.

_Kellyn's POV_

I can't believe I just had sex with Ash! I only met him just recently and I realize now that I have not only felt lust for him but I am also in love with him. I only hope he loves me back when I release him from the styler. I pulled out of him and said, "Thank you Ash, you have given me the best feeling a boy could ever have." "No thank you Kellyn, you have done the same for me." I then reached for my styler and pushed the release button on it and Ash flashed and I knew he was free. "You are free now, and If you want to leave you can. I just want you to know that I love you." Then Ash said something that surprised me, "Kellyn, I don't want to leave you. You see, I love you too and when I first saw you, I wanted you to capture me!". He then leaned up and kissed me. I pulled away and said, "You did?". "Yeah, you make me feel like no one else could make me feel.", Ash said as he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him in return and said, "I feel the same way my love. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.". "I love you Kellyn!" "I love you too Ash." We stayed this way until we heard voices calling for Ash. We quickly got dressed and I stayed with Ash for the rest of my vacation. After that I went back to my Ranger duties but I always kept in touch with Ash. Nothing not even distances will ever keep us apart.

A/N: I came up with the idea for the story from the Riolu two-parter when Brock was going all googly eyed for Solana and he wanted her to use her capture styler to capture him. So yeah, by definition this story had to be a little smutty. But I made it romantic towards the end I think. This was my first fic so I hope you enjoyed it. Please r&r.


End file.
